The Ashes Of Carl Powers
by BollyCakesHogwarts
Summary: Sherlock, aged 14, has a murder to report...


"Gov?" Chris walked into my office. "Theres a kid here. He wants to report a murder." He began sniggering at this. I raised my scotch to my lips, took a sip and followed him to the young boy sitting at Shaz's desk., waiting to be spoken too. I rapped on Drake's desk as i walked past. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, slightly pissed off. I glanced at her and then nodded towards the kid. I was going to need some of her phsyco crap with him.

"So laddo, whats your name?" The ice blue eyes scanned up and down my face. As he did this, I stuck my jaw out, partly a sign of power, partly of agrovation. He cracked a lobsided smile.

"From Yorkshire, maybe near Manchester from coat your wearing and the scotch you just drank. Been working in London for 10-12 years judging by the angle of your tie and the lines on your forehead. Powerful build, sceptic. You seem to believe you have a higher purpose in life, and maybe D.I Drake has some knowlage of this too. You look over at her close enough to every 10 seconds, checking on something. Romantic connection? I dont think so, not that you dont want there to be. No its buisness, but not the force, it involves saving a life, going by the nature of these look, which always are worried. Going somewhere Drake? And taking D.C.I Hunt with you? Not in a hurry. Obviously not. Other wise you wouldnt have put posters up, made friends, collected addresses. If you were going somewhere, you would have gone along time ago. Espeically as it invloves your daughter." Drake snorted unattractively into her coffee and looked at the boy shocked. He couldn't have been more than 14 years old and he was telling me things about me and the team that he really shouldnt know. Not on my watch, sonny.

I grunted to clear my throat, but before I could tell this towny brat where i was going to shove his head, Drake cut in. She seemed to have got a hold on herself and was acting like she wasnt phased or curious by the boy. I knew she was both.

"I know you feel like you have to show off to Inspector Hunt, but making up and guessing things wont get you anywhere. All Hunt asked you was your name, please, tell us. We want to help you." She lent forward and gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he was a nutcase as much as i did. A smirked played his lips again.

"I see you use your degree in sociology in the police alot, Detective Inspector Drake. I hope i never have to work with D.I's again. Your all so patronising. Im Sherlock Holmes." Drake was grinding her teeth, making her look quite sexy, if i say so. But this kid was getting on her nerves, and he was mine too.

"Look, my lad, I can see your a city boy. Used to swanning around private schools being Mr. Rich And Powerful, but dont think you can come in here, ordering us around like we're your bloody maid. What murder are you reporting. Tell us, or leave."

"Oh dear, I knew you were the Met, but I didnt think your incompidence went as far as this. Carl Powers, swimming champion, came up to London for a competition, drown in the pool. He didnt have epilepsy so explain to me what made him have the fit that killed him?"

"That case was ruled as a medical accident. We have had his mother confirm he was having turns for weeks. Case, closed. So buger off back to school. Now." He didn't move. Drake raised her eyebrows.

"Sherlock, what makes you think it was murder?"

"The shoes." I sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"The shoes were not present in the boys locker room. Look son, we are fully aware of the case. If Scotland Yard have passed it down to us, there is no chancce of it being murder. "

"Yeah," Chris joined in from the back of the room, "them twats wouldn't pass up an oppitunity to have their names in the papers." Ray slapped his arm in agreement.

"Always trying to make out they're some sort of heros" Ignoring the comments, Drake turn to the kid.

"Look, if you find some serious evidence, come back and we'll look into it. But until then, im sorry. The shoes just arent enough" Sherlock sighed arrogantly and stood up, waiting to be escorted out by Shaz. I stared at Drake. She looked back and spoke.

"There is not going to be any evidence. Not in 20 years or a 1000 years. Just forget it, Okay?"

"Okay." God, I hope she was right.


End file.
